


and the universe said ("i'm sorry")

by cowboysapnap



Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Doomsday, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I promise, Little Brother TommyInnit, Major character death - Freeform, Watcher AU, big brother purpled, but it is, enders au is so cool i love it, hmm, i dunno, i got ras's brain rot like a disease, lapslock, maybe minor character?, older sister minx, or - Freeform, well. a little comfort, you can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysapnap/pseuds/cowboysapnap
Summary: "the universe controls all, even your pain,but that does not mean it doesn't mourn each time it has to hurt you."in which a god falls from grace, a sword through his chest, a woman holds enough fury to bring down the stars, and two boys hold each other after the collapse of a nation.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	and the universe said ("i'm sorry")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thing_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/gifts).



minx's code reformed into the server. an unannounced entrance, one no one expected. with the wrath of the stars and the rage of the skies on her side, she walked. she walked through builds on oak roads, toward where she knew they would be. the smoke and ash flurried through the air, rising like mist and falling like snow. minx walked. she was angry.

the members of the server turned and saw a woman who towered over many. a woman of purple hair and a mien of fury. the woman pulled out a crossbow, glistening and glowing with runes and enchantments, loaded ready with an arrow. with an inhuman speed she pulled the trigger, the arrow arching and piercing through the air straight into the body of a so called god. another imbedding into his chest, a third to his side. the blood god died in less than a minute, killed by an unnamed woman who had no title. the crossbow then turned to phil. the arrow marked for him landed on his leg, and as he collapsed, he realized it was poisoned.

she walked.

minx walked to the kneeling boy, the one who gave everything to bring peace to this diseased country and was given a bloody mouth instead. she walked to him, placed her crossbow on her belt, and cradled this boy. minx picked him up, the boy listlessly laying across her arms, and walked over to the boy's brother. the boy's true brother, the one who always picked him, the one who wore purple and loved his brother. minx gave the boy's brother the duty of holding him. an understood command, the knowledge that this would be over soon. 

after placing the boy in his brother's arms, minx turned. eyes locked on a mask of porcelain and a green cloak of terror. minx walked. it seemed as though everyone was still in shock, the demon of a man did not make any move to run. that would've made minx smile, if she was not so angry. 

the admin's death was quick, a sword slashing at his neck and stabbing through his heart, and a fall from grace to land harshly on the ground. minx ripped the mask from the coward's face, and taking it, ensuring that all eyes were on her, she smashed it on the ground. nobody got away with hurting her boys.

while minx struck down god, purpled cradled his younger brother.

"im so sorry." his voice choked out. "i'm sorry i wasn't there, i'm sorry i didn't save you- i'm sorry that- that nothing i do is enough-"

"i'm tired purp. i wish. i wish we were never left alone. i wish they didn't hurt us like this- i wish i could change- i wish i was different." his younger brother's voice cut in, a hurt no child should bear. the pain eating away at purpled's soul- a feeling akin to acid.

"i’m so sorry toms-" but the thought was not finished.

"but i could never wish you away." his voice was tight. "i would never want to. you're the best thing that's ever happened. you're- you're my best friend and my big brother and i love you and i'm sorry that everything i do screws it all up- i'm trying- i'm trying to change but it's so- it's so hard- and-" the tears streamed down purpled's face, plinking like the sound of rain on glass onto the emaciated torso of his little, his baby brother- "nothing i do is enough."

"don't say that. don't- don't you dare." the silence drifted between them, to their left a god was killed with little fanfare, the rage of a woman carrying through the soot-filled air. two broken, broken boys sat together, holding on. it seemed as though they could do nothing. 

and the universe said i'm sorry,

and the universe said that beings can be unkind,

and the universe said you are loved, 

and the universe said i apologize.

“i’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello there ! this is me, shark ! i love this au that ras (thing_of_trash) came up with ! its actually a watcher au, but it's not very apparent in this fic ksdjfhskdf. the title and final lines are heavily inspired by the end poem! thank you so much for reading, and please comment down below !


End file.
